THE REAL STORY OF HEROBRINE...
This is really super triple real. i have a true story that happened to me and im not lying please believe me. I was walking around my world i recently spawned in the newest version of minecraft i was chopping down some trees and made a sword and decided to kill some animals for beds armor and food. i was surprised when i saw this tree with no leaves it was burning but there was lava beside it, then beside the tree i noticed a sign with a steve head beside it containing these word(s): I'm watching you.. and i was completely shocked by the sight of it because it was single player world and i ran off into a snow biome. i found a skeleton and killed it and was able to tame a wolf, i was walking with my dog when he ran off and i saw a figure with the default skin but blank eyes and i freaked out and i ran so fast but he had speed potion so i quit the game. i was able to get a screen shot of him and when i looked for it i saw something and i clicked on it and it said: "You can defeat me but only one way give me a diamond and i'll leave" i was relieved for there was a way to defeat this person known as "Herobrine" I went mining and i found all sorts of ore but when i found one diamond i was sad. this was the FIRST TIME i ever got diamonds and i didn't wanna give it away but i had to. i found 3 diamonds so i was glad he asked for one so i found him standing on the tree i was mining next to. he had a sign and he placed it down and simpy wrote: "Diamond?" and i gave him a diamond keeping two diamonds in my inventory A.K.A backpack and he said "You son of a gun i know you have more" so i gave him the last two sighing deeply and he said "A deal's a deal." and it said "Herobrine left the game" and i jumped because my brother was standing next to me wided eyed and said with a sigh: "You should of never done that...he now stays in your worlds forever.." i looked at him with a freaky look "Well guess what? he said he haunted you too" he took a deep breath and walked away so i yelled "BETTER TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU'LL REGRET IT!" and i took a deep breath and continued to mine in my world. i finally found some more diamond and dug into a stronghold and i got prepared and i died about 7 times but i won at least. i walked out of the space with the dragon egg and put the egg in a giant iron bar cage and he was born at least about 20 minecraft days (i played 10 days on the 5th and 10 on the 6th) and i rode him around and destroyed a village and raided it fully. i quit the game and before i could leave the page the title said "HeroCraft" and i punched my computer screen not hard and it got a tiny crack in it though. i fixed it and went on and deleted minecraft and i never played since then.